A Game of Liars
by Emma di Angelo
Summary: Nico di Angelo has always loved doing special effects makeup ever since he was a little kid. And when the famous SciFi show Face Off holds auditions for the latest season, he doesn't even second guess his audition. But when he makes it on the show he quickly realizes that hiding things isn't always easy especially on reality television. Percico and Reynabeth on the side.


Emma: Alright so hopefully I have improved and drawn in attention to the masses. I have left this one under T for now but that will more than likely change. If there are any problems with that then message me. If I get enough messages I'll leave it under T. Before we begin I'd like to tell you that a few things have changed, and by a few I mean practically everything but the underlying basics to the story. Mind you Percy is STILL A SMOKER IN THIS ONE. I am not changing that so if that's a huge turn off for you then please click the little back button now. Also if the mere mention of suicide/depression/anxiety/mental illness/ or any of the sorts trigger you I am really sorry but you might want to find another fanfiction. Now as for the other characters, they're the reason this story might change to M. We'll see as we progress, again said. Same ships, same premise, and same crazy whacko me. So I hope you'll stick around and enjoy! Now take it away Jason!  
Jason: Emma doesn't own PJATO/HoO or Face Off!

OoOoOoOo

The California night sky was heavy with smog and rain clouds this evening. The Earth smelled of pity and desire. Pity and desire for what, none can truly say. Perhaps Nico di Angelo could enlighten the world of this appalling odder of sorrow and longing for he knew it best. He knew what it was like to long and feel sorrow for many reasons.

A young man of 21, he had tasted of pity and wanting more than anyone his age should have. The Italian was a brilliant special effects makeup artist but like all the brilliants he went unnoticed. Where he sought his recognition from was his father not of a money grubbing studio. Nico di Angelo's father was a mortician well known throughout the Los Angeles area, famous for being able to make the dead look alive.

When Nico was just but a happy 8 year old he use to gaze upon the ancient TV his mother bought, his chocolaty eyes focused on the latest horror movie the world had to offer. At first his parents believed the little boy to be the next great serial killer but as he grew, his father soon realized that he'd rather the boy be a killer than a poor makeup artist.

After the death of his mother, the happiness died in his eyes every day. With every bitter glance he received from his father and with every tormenting moment in school Nico lost the light he once had as child. At the resentful age of 13, the Italian would take a thin blade and let it glide across his wrists. And every time the blade made contact with skin and a scarlet red line followed he would feel relieved every time. Why exactly he wasn't quite sure. But for all he cared, it was his salvation save for when he would do special effects makeup on his sister.

Those were the days for Nico. Hours upon hours doing odd makeup effects on his older sister Bianca. She had supported his dream of becoming a makeup artist from the day the idea was first conceived. She was the one thing in his life that he held in almost a God like state. Constantly she would remind him just how amazing he truly was. She would clean up and patch up the self inflicted cuts when he slept so that when he woke he would see her love on his wrists.

However this would be cut to an end rather quickly when his sister would leave him behind for a university in upstate California. Nico could never visit her due to his father's inability to see just how important his sister was to him. The two siblings spoke every chance they could, discussing everything like horror movies to who was the 'cutest' boy they knew. But much like all things in the sad boy's life, his dim light of joy was slaughtered.

Bianca was 20 when she was hit by a car and left for dead on the side of the road. The killer was never brought to justice. Nico's world shattered instantly. The night he received the call he had just finished working on a sketch for his half-sister Hazel. His father called him at 1:25 A.M. just to say that his sister was gone forever. The Italian spent that night screaming and crying, clawing at his skin till it bled.

The funeral was brief with few in attendance. Bianca's friend Thalia went, as did Hazel, Nico, and their father Hades. Nerves shot to the point of extinction, Nico drove to his condo alone. Upon arrival he went to his bathroom and grabbed the sharpest blade he had. He took the blade to his wrist and dug it deep letting the ruby liquid run down his wrist to his fingertips down to the linoleum tiled floor.

Tears were streaming down his pale face as he repeated the action to his other scar coated wrist. His vision began to blur over, his crowded thoughts coming to a slow state of silence. Slipping down to the floor the last thing Nico could register was a smile on his face and a feeling of warmth coming over him.

Waking up in a hospital wasn't what he wanted after the warmth. He wanted his sister back, he wanted his mom back, he wanted his dad to accept him for being him. But reality was cruel to even the most deserving of a miracle. Nico spent a year dealing with a variety of new 'mental illnesses' he had received when his sister left. Social anxiety, depression, insomnia and a wall of distrust in people. Hazel didn't understand what her brother meant when he said he didn't trust people and till this day she doesn't.

Much after Bianca's death Nico finally had the courage to go back to doing special effects makeup even though it simply reminded him of what a messed up person he was. But it silenced the noise in his head. Constantly he heard the thoughts of death and self destruction run through his mind. And his answer to the taunts in his mind was always bringing a blade to his wrist.

After much persuasion by Hazel, Nico went to an academy for special effects makeup and began to make an attempt to turn his life around. The Southern beauty even attempted to set the Italian up on a blind date with a nice young man she knew just so she could help with the process. But he turned down the blind date and continued with his studies.

A week after his 21st birthday, Nico finally received the break he was looking for. The famous show Face Off was holding auditions for new contestants for the latest season. The petite pale young man with an eternal frown for once since the death of his sister smiled.

Following the upcoming days Nico prepped like there was hell to pay, pushing out samples and designs right and left. On the eighth night, on this very night of strange ominous feelings, Hazel went to pay her half-brother a visit.

Upon unlocking the door to his condo Hazel found the place in a state that made her cringe. The usually well kept condo looked as though a tornado had just passed through it. Food wrappers and empty soda cans were tossed on the kitchen and coffee table. Sketch paper lay in clumps by the overflowing trash can. Pencil shavings and tubes of empty paint were poking out from underneath the sofa. Even a trail of Nico's makeup kit could be seen, starting in the living room heading towards the bedroom.

As for Hazel's brother, he was strewn over the couch sleeping like the dead. His usually messy black hair was picked up into a low ponytail that just barely touched the back of his neck, clips holding his bangs away from his eyes. Dark hues painted themselves perfectly under his sunken eyes proving to her that her brother had yet to sleep this well in a long time. And as if sleep deprivation wasn't enough, it was also very clear that the young man had been eating poorly. Sighing, she gently set her things down and walked over to her brother.

With closer inspection it was evident he had been working on projects for awhile judging from his color splattered hands and cloths. Removing her lavender jacket Hazel gently put it over Nico and sighed. "What am I going to do with you…" She whispered her golden eyes filled with love and compassion for the sleeping Italian. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead she began to clean the messy home starting with the living room and ending in the bathroom.

After a nice cleaning Hazel showered and then slept in the second room in the medium sized condominium. Around eight in the morning the New Orleans born beauty woke to make her brother a grand breakfast. Entering the dull gray bathroom, she began brushing her hair and teeth as well as washing her face. Once decent looking, the second daughter of Hades changed into bright blue jeans and her favorite purple shirt. Stepping in the kitchen she found Nico where she last saw him, curled up on the sofa and holding onto her lavender jacket. With a soft giggle she strolled into the tiny kitchen and began to cook a nice breakfast.

The smell of bacon woke him up but what really got him off the sofa was the warm welcoming smell of coffee. Groaning and stretching, Nico's eyes slowly fluttered open, his view of the ceiling was as clear as mud. "Hazel when did you get here?" Nico asked as he rubbed his eyes and stretched like a cat, the sound of his joints cracking in the air.

"Morning to you too," She snickered softly. "I got here around 10ish. You looked like you were having a nice sleep so I didn't want to wake you." Sitting upright, Nico undid the ponytail that held his hair and began to remove the clips as well. The son of Hades sighed and rubbed his tired eyes once more as he attempted to wake. It had been almost an entire month since he'd actually slept that well. But when nightmares tango across your mind who would bother with sleep anyways?

"So what are you working on that you trashed the house for?" Moving her hands gracefully across the stove, Hazel flipped and poked making sure the eggs were just right and the bacon wasn't burnt. Nico blinked a few times before standing, cracking his back and turning his attention to the now clean living room. Scowling, he ran his fingers through his hair and huffed softly in offense. "It wasn't that bad. And you'll see when I get back later." He mumbled before leaving to shower. He knew full well what his half-sister was doing, she was playing mommy again. Cooking and cleaning for him at a rate that made him cringe. He liked knowing that his sister cared this much about him, in fact he loved it. Just not so early in the morning after a week of working and not sleeping.

Unable to answer her brother, the southern belle sighed and continued cooking and setting up the table for two. As she finished setting the plates down her ears picked up on music and the shower running. "Perfect. He's annoyed." Hazel sighed softly, gazing down at the off white porcelain plate. Pulling her curly hair into a high ponytail the daughter of Hades finished cooking and began to serve while her brother bathed.

After ten minutes of working to set up the table, Hazel stood back and admired her handy work. Both plates held an even amount of food, bacon, eggs, two bread rolls and some freshly cut fruit. A beautiful smile made its way to her chocolate toned face causing her to lighten up the room. With perfect timing Nico stepped out of the bathroom, sporting a new set of black clothes and a towel pressed against his damp black hair.

"Alright eat up!" Hazel grinned as she took a seat at the table. Fully awake now Nico took a seat across from her and hung the towel from his shoulders. "Thanks for breakfast." He offered a smile and began to eat, clearly hungry judging by the sounds his stomach was making. At first the two ate in silence until Hazel broke it due to her inability to hold back her curiosity. "So can I please understand what's going on here? I know you don't have class anymore so what's with all the mess?" She asked lightly, gazing at the young man across from her. She was careful with the subject of school knowing full well that he recently dropped out so that he could focus on 'getting better' rather than education. It was a decision their father forced on him without fear of actually causing harm to his son.

Instantly the Italians shoulders tensed at the mention of his private project and school. Jaw locking into place, Nico gazed at his sister with a look similar to his fathers. The look of a mad man, a brilliant mad man, but a mad man none the less. Swallowing the food he had just finished chewing he wiped his mouth and cleared his throat. "I'm auditioning for Face Off today. I have to be there at eleven so I can turn in my stuff and see."

A soft gasp left the daughter of Hades lips as she looked at her brother with golden eyes filled with joy. "Nico that's great! I'm glad you're still pursuing makeup artistry!" Hazel's voice injected the air with such pure delight that it was near impossible not to let it spread. Nico smiled a bit and continued to eat as he let his sister do the talking. As the two began to wrap up breakfast, the siblings decided to celebrate a minor win with a movie night of classic horror films.

"See you soon. Don't buy more than what IS on the list okay?" Nico gripped his portfolio filled to the brim with his work, eyeing his sister suspiciously. He knew her well enough to know that she enjoyed going over board when it came to shopping for the Italian. "I promise now go or you'll be late!" Hazel hissed lightly while nudging her brother out the door. Once outside the condo, the door slammed shut behind the Italian leaving him wondering just when exactly he'd get his condo back.

With a soft sigh Nico left the condominium in his beat up black Toyota corolla and made his way to the Face Off studio. The drive was short and traffic was actually not heavy considering it was a Monday in sunny California. Parking in a nearby parking spot, the petite young man grabbed his things and made his way to the building.

The building was actually large inside compared to its outward appearance. A large sitting room with plush leather sofas and a giant flat screen filled the room. And off to the side a lineup of offices and a hallway that more than likely led to more offices. As expected registration was required before anything could be turned in. Scratching the back of his neck, Nico walked over to the front desk and asked the woman what was needed to turn in his work for the Face Off audition. Without even batting an eyelash the Amazonian like woman tossed the Italian a clipboard stuffed with paperwork. Grumbling to himself the son of Hades took a seat on the nearby sofa and began to fill each and every paper out. Once he was done he gave the papers a final check and then got back up to turn in the work. "Excuse me do I just, hand this back to you?" Nico mumbled softly as he handed her over the clipboard filled with his information.

"Yes and your portfolio?" She asked, snapping her gum in annoyance. Nico bit the inside of his cheek, agitated with the lady but too anxious to leave to care about her poor attitude. Handing over the giant maroon colored portfolio he waited for the woman's instructions. Taking the portfolio and setting it with the clipboard she began to go through her computer once again before realizing the man was still there. "Oh. Yea. Here. Just read it and yea. Have a nice day." Not even tearing her gaze away from her monitor she tossed Nico a packet of papers.

Grabbing it and looking down, Nico said a quick thank you and left the rude women with whatever she was doing. Unaware of his surrounding's the Italian began to read the packet as he walked, crashing into someone head first. The two men slammed against each other Nico being the light weight he is nearly toppled over as his packet flew from his hands. "Holy shit!" And just when things couldn't get worse they did. As the son of Hades prepared to fall he found that he felt something rather warm and squishy. Eyes shut tight, he finally opened them to find that he was being held tightly by a fairly tall guy.

"Sorry 'bout that. You okay?" Asked the guy who had saved Nico from the fall. The Italians heart rate began to rise rapidly as he gazed up at the gorgeous sun kissed face. A tussle of shaggy black hair and sea green eyes that shone as bright as the stars with a million dollar smile, he was everything a male model would look like and more. Shoving away from the man, the son of Hades backed up and stared at the man.

"I'm fine." Nico hissed bending down to pick up his packet of paper. His heart was racing and his face felt hot. Although the son of Hades was gay he had never actually had a relationship with a man. In fact, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet. Human contact wasn't something Nico liked, in fact he felt it was rather weird. It always got him all bent out of shape whenever someone hugged him or tried to tickle him. Or say, saved him from falling by pulling him close. It was just plain weird to him no matter the scenario.

"Well then. No need to say thank you." Back sassed the guy as he himself picked up something he dropped. Standing back up Nico looked down at the guy who had saved him from a nasty fall, a scowl on his face. "Thanks. Happy now?" Answering back with the same level of sass, the Italian observed the man and realized he was picking up his portfolio from the ground. Now the son of Hades was starting to feel a bit bad for being rude. This man dropped his work just so Nico wouldn't get hurt. And at the end of the day it was Nico's fault.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you sending in your work too?" Nico asked lightly, folding his arms across his chest as a small panic began to settle in him. Usually he didn't have to converse much with anyone, he tried to avoid it because of the anxiety it brought him. The son of Hades wasn't sure why but after Bianca's death he couldn't handle interacting with people very well. His palms would get sweaty and his heart would pound like a jack hammer in his chest. Thoughts like, 'Why are you bothering talking to them? They don't care what you have to say.' would run through his head causing him to shut down.

"Yea. I take it you just finished up in there. How was it?" At full height now it was clear the guy had to be maybe 5'11" making Nico a bit jealous. A tattoo on his collar bone poked out of the collar of his blue graphic t-shirt, of what the tattoo was the Italian was unsure of. With a better look at his face now it was clear that the man had to be in his twenties, sporting snake bites and an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow. His sea green eyes were playful and held a look that read as trouble maker. A lively smile graced his lips making Nico's heart beat even faster. "Well?"

Nico's face burned bright red as he realized he had been staring and forgotten to answer. "It was long. I was in there an hour or two just filling out paperwork. And the receptionist is a stuck up bitch." The son of Hades mumbled, looking down at his shiny black Dr. Martens. "Great. Thanks for the heads up uh? What's your name?" Chuckled the man lightly, clearly enjoying talking with the other. Looking up from his mess of bangs, Nico answered. "Nico di Angelo. And you are?"

"Perseus Jackson but my friends call me Percy. Nice to meet you Nico." Grinned Percy. Nico blinked over and over again as he tried to fully register the smile he had just seen. A smile at the son of Hades? Someone was actually smiling at HIM? Not looking away? This was something new that the Italian would definitely need to tell his sister when he got back home. "Likewise. Listen I gotta go. Good luck with the chick inside. Bye." And with that Nico rushed to his car before the other could get a word out.

Heart pounding, cheeks red, and lightly sweating Nico turned on the AC to his car and sighed. His dark eyes were wide with terror at what had just occurred. He hadn't received a warm smile like that from a total stranger since he was a child perhaps. It was unsettling. Sighing and shaking his head of any poor thoughts Nico drove off to go work with his father. It was just a little past 1:20 and in all technicalities it was his day off but seeing as movie night took place at night what better way to kill some time than spending it with the dead?

It seemed luck was on his side today, meet a cute boy and find your dad working the counter. More than perfect. Slinking into the back where the embalming process took place Nico went to work, letting the hours slip away as he prepped bodies for his father to continue work. It was around 7 that Nico left after announcing it to his father, who didn't seem to give a damn regardless.

"Hazel. I'm on my way back home." Nico called his sister just as he got into his car. "Okay that's great but I need to talk to you when you get here okay? It's important." Her usually cheery voice was filled with disappointment. The Italian raised a brow in confusion and gave a nod even though his sister was not present for it. "Okay see you." And with that Nico hung up and took off like a bat out of hell, his anxiety spiking with the idea of what was to come.

Parking in his usual spot, Nico grabbed his packet of papers and his keys then ran inside. After a quick elevator ride to the 4th floor the son of Hades rushed to his door and opened it. His heart nearly stopped as he spotted his sister sitting on the sofa, staring down at a little black box filled with razor blades. Looking up from the box Hazel gave Nico a dark glare similar to the one he always sported.

Nico shot the same look to his sister, enraged that she went though his things. Slamming the door shut the son of Hades narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him, anger crawling out of every pore in his body. "You went through my stuff?" He growled. Evidently Hazel had her own way of answering the back talk her younger brother gave her. "You told me you got rid of it. You swore to me, you swore Nico di Angelo, that you would try and stop! The number of razors in here has doubled since I last visited! Show me your wrists. Right now show me them!"

It was obvious the two came from the same father judging from the way they carried their anger. The air felt electric with anger and heartbreak, it was charged with their rage induced glares and infuriated words. Neither was prepared to back down especially not Nico. He knew what he had promised to his sister a few months back. He swore that he would try to get better, that he would throw out his razors and try to find a way to get better. But when your father takes away what makes you feel better, what do you have left? The collection of razors began to grow as did Nico's depression. And he refused to visit that homophobic moron of a psychiatrist that his father hired. The man believed that Nico's depression began when he realized he was gay.

"Get out Hazel. Just get out and leave me alone." Nico hissed through clenched teeth, his fists balled up so tightly that his fingernails began to dig into his palms. "You aren't even trying Nico. That's all I asked, that you try to get better. If you think you can do a game show with the depression you have, I think you might have another thing coming for you. Nico all I want is to help you, you're my brother for Christ sake! I don't want to find you on the bathroom floor with your wrists slit like last time! I don't want to find you dead!" Hazel yelled, tears of frustration streaming down her porcelain smooth face.

Nico could feel his heart breaking but he didn't know what to do exactly. He was angry and tired and frustrated all at once. He wanted to sleep but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to hug Hazel and tell her he was sorry but he didn't know how. And more than anything he wanted to give up cutting and being depressed and anxious but he just couldn't. Every time he tried he would somehow get pulled back into the madness that was the illness he had.

Looking away, Nico grinded his teeth as he found himself at a loss for words. "Look at me Nico? Please look at me? I don't want to lose the only family I really have left." A small whimper escaped Hazel's lips, it was as clear as day that her heart was shattering as well. But again Nico didn't know what to do or how to react. So he did what he thought Bianca would want him to do. Calmly he walked up to Hazel and hugged her as gently as possible, the touch almost foreign to him. "Okay. Okay. With the show I can get better. I can't bring the razors with me. Before I go we'll get a prescription for medicine. I'll try Hazel I promise. I promise."

Sniffling softly against Nico's shoulder, Hazel nodded. A strange mixture of feelings arising in her as she truly thought about the show. Perhaps this show would do the trick. Or, perhaps, it would only make it worse.Ha

oOoOoOoO

Emma: Well there you have it! I hope this was better, I feel actually a whole lot better with this piece honestly. The last one felt, to me, like it lacked the detail it needed. It felt all over the place. In this one you get a better sense of Nico's anxiety as well as better grasp on his depression. Hope you enjoyed!  
Nico: Thank the gods she finally shut up.  
Jason: She enjoys hearing the sound of her voice I guess.  
Emma: Shut up the both of you before I ship you off to Antarctica.  
Percy: Hey! I thought this fanfiction was a Percico not a Jasico! *Frowns*  
Annabeth: Oh gods help us. _**R&R**_ so Emma writes faster, please and thank you.


End file.
